A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive element and transistor are integrated on a semiconductor substrate is proposed.
The above-mentioned magnetoresistive element includes a storage layer having a variable magnetization direction, a reference layer having a fixed magnetization direction, and a tunnel barrier layer provided between the storage layer and the reference layer. In order to obtain an excellent magnetoresistive element, it is important to form a tunnel barrier layer having excellent electrical, magnetic, and thermochemical characteristics.
However, heretofore, it could have hardly been said that a tunnel barrier layer having such excellent characteristics has been obtained.